Flip-and-fold electronic devices provide various operation modes according to different application scenarios. For example, a flip-and-fold electronic device may be operated in a laptop mode, an audience mode, a presenting modem a tabletop mode, or a tablet mode, etc. In a notebook, a mobile phone and other flip-and-fold electronic devices, the screen and the body of the flip-and-fold electronic device are rotationally coupled to each other through a rotating/flipping mechanism.
In existing technologies, the shaft, which is capable of realizing a 360° flip-and-fold of the screen with respect to the body, often includes a transmission structure or a transmission for realizing a synchronous rotation of the screen and the body, and a torque structure for providing a retention force for the screen to stay in the inverted position. To realize more stylish and beautiful appearance of the electronic devices, the electronic devices are becoming thinner and lighter. As the overall thickness of the electronic device decreases, the overall size of the shaft also has to be reduced.
However, as the overall size of the shaft reduces, the torque structure may be unable to provide sufficient retention force, leading to an accidental rotation of the screen and degrading the operation performance of the electronic device. The disclosed electronic device is directed to solve one or more problems in the art.